roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature
Nature is a Common Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of green, yellow and red. Its medal decipts a tree. Nature is more of a Support element, with healing and trapping at the ready for party members. It is obtainable by the Fusion of Storm (300 Diamonds) and Grass (150 Diamonds). Spells Nature's Essence "The User shoots bullets that multiply in numbers as they travel capable of dealing high damage." * Nature's Essence is a medium speed Projectile move, of which the user shoots multiplying balls of red, green and yellow at their target. The user creates a small symbol that shoots out a high damaging bullet. The bullet at first is a large green orb that travels in a straight direction. Some time after, once it gets far enough or when the bullet reaches 0.5 seconds without collision, the bullet will release 3 smaller yellow bullets. The yellow bullets are proportionally separate from each other. If there is no obstruction, the 4 bullets will continue traveling. After some more time, at another certain distance or when the yellow bullets reaches 0.8-1 second without collision, the yellow bullets will release 3 smaller red bullets. They are also proportionately separate from each other. The red bullets will deal 50% less damage than the yellow bullets, while yellow deals 50% less damage than the green. They all will continue in a straight path till they hit an obstruction. If the bullets hit something, they explode with the same color shade as the bullet was. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. ** About 300 Damage (per bullet) (increase on damage per bullet split. Vine Trap "User wraps opponents in a mouse cursor controlled vine that will stun opponents and deal low damage. * Vine Trap is a slow Close-Range move of which the user clicks an area, and a vine appears in that area. If a player is beneath the symbol that is pointed in the direction of the mouse cursor, they will be trapped in these vines and receive low damage. Small grass blocks will also burst out from the ground, though these do not do any damage. This move will last for about 3-4 seconds. It consumes 250 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. * About 40 Damage Nature's Blessing "The User initiates a healing process that heals small amounts of damage over time." * Nature's Blessing is a Healing move, of which the user summons a beam of pale green from them, that gradually replenishes health. Nature's symbol will appear around the user as they summon this move. This move will create a small beam that is large enough to cover the user. This beam doesn't protect the user. While the beam is created, the user is stuck in position. Close to the end of the beam's presence, the user will begin to heal and gain health per second. This will last for 8 seconds. ** It consumes 400 Mana and has a 16 second cooldown. *** Heals: 10 Health (per second), 160 Health overall. **** Although it seems like it can charge up, it cannot. Spiky Shield "User forms a brief shield capable of absorbing damage that can also deal medium damage and push nearby users away." * Spiky Shield is a Shielding move, of which the user summons a large green spiked mace around them, damaging and knocking players back, while also reducing damage taken. A symbol appears below the user before the ability is activated. The user is then frozen in place as the move occurs. A few seconds after, a large sphere with spikes (mace) will appear around the player. After a few seconds, the sphere expands quickly to a certain limit. While expanding, it will damage and push any surrounding players. The spikes only have to make contact for the effects to take place. A few sparkles of green will appear while this moves occurs, though this has no further effect,. Projectiles and attacks can still get in, but the damage is decreased a reasonable amount. The shield will fade afterwards, and the User will be able to move and use attacks again. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has an 11 second cooldown. *** About 225 Damage **** There is a glitch where if you use Spiky Shield and then Lightning Flash, you can still hit a target that is unreachable. You can also hit people with Holy Dash. (This trick no longer to affect now because the move got nerfed) Great Tree of Abolition (Ultimate) "The User summons a tree from the earth with powerful nature orbs that deal high damage and stun." * Great Tree of Abolition is Nature's Ultimate. The user summons a large tree around them, where they get subdued by the trunk (this does not protect them). The roots of the trees spread around and follow the height and direction of the surface. 10 pale green orbs then circle the top of the tree, of which shoot out where the mouse cursor points to. If an opponent is hit by these balls, they will receive fairly medium damage, but be stunned, which opens them for a combo string. When a pale green orb explodes on collision, various smaller red and yellow orbs spring from it, which can deal additional damage with their fairly large blast radius. Once all 10 orbs have been used up, the tree disappears. The tree can also ensnare nearby enemies. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. ** It increases def 4x (a bit stronger than shield) and increases regeneration by 5 it's vulnerable from burning and poison since it ignores defense. *** About 70 Damage (per green orb), ??? (per yellow orb), ??? (per red orb). Fusion Damage Guide Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 344 - 719 94dpp, 125dpp, 344dpp 250 4 undefined 250 250 11 undefined 63 250 8 undefined 610 - 1540 31dpp - 61dpp 1000 80 undefined Trivia * Spiky Shield is extremely useful in combos. * Nature was never in Elemental Wars and was introduced as a new element in Elemental Battlegrounds. * Nature's Essence is the Projectile spell that fires the most projectiles without being classified as a Multi-Projectile spell. It fires a total of 13 projectiles (1 green, 3 yellow, 9 red) Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Common Fusion Element